mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Protectors of the Earth
Earth Security forces, heavily armed with rifles were decimated by fallen Jedi under Dooku Who Dooku planned on killing after there use here was up. CIS commando droids decimated entire platoons of enemies and pillaged the planet, setting off bombs and destroying power generators and attacking landing platforms and taking down ships and hijacking turrets to cause havoc. Security Forces raced to stop the enemies from bringing down generator 22 but as they ran on scene it collapsed and the responsible commando droids ambushed them, killing them all quickly. The Earth Security forces shot out with the droids from behind overturned tables, defending a small military base landing platform. They shielded children behind the final tables and were executed by the droids. The droids found the children and were about to kill them but the Dark Jedi commanding them stopped them and recruited the children to be trained under Dooku. Burn Burn flew in under heavy turret fire and had Zade stay in the ship to monitor his surroundings and fend off attempts to board it as he went into the city under extremely heavy fire from snipers until the snipers were distracted by Earth Security Forces, who resembled TSF near the sacking of Coruscant but had blue stripes and also big backpacks and sometimes green badges. The snipers were taken out and the forces stormed the east houses and arrested terrorists but as Burn left, continuing to try to find the lead darkness he felt, they were killed by destroyer droids who came in too great of numbers to be stopped by them. Burn eventually made it to the darkness but discovered it was a holocron being imbued with dark magic. He attacked the scientists, killing them all but Ward's best friend, Markarun Ballis, a Jedi walked in and dueled Burn suddenly and refused to answer Burn's questions of why he turned to the dark side. Burn was distracted by trying to reason with Markarun and received many light cuts because on this and was eventually brought down but plunged his lightsaber into the holocron, causing it to become unstable and spark crazily and prepare to blow. Markarun shielded Burn from the blast, taking the bulk of the impact by being right in front of it trying to restrain it with a force shield. The two hit the ground, Burn's ankle was almost broken, his side had deep gashes and cuts and he groaned and crawled away from dead Markarun. Earth Security investigated the ruins but some natives to that continent attacked them, allied with the CIS and killed them easily with ambushes. Burn struggled to try to reach his ship but could not and was left for weeks. War takes its toll The security forces were brutally cut down day after day after day. Navy in the oceans were attacked by Trident droids and air strikes and repelled away from land with food, resulting in starvation for months until the last villages were burned in the north of the planet. City masses Most city masses suffered from prob droid suicide bombings and air bombings and fleet orbital bombardment, causing raging fires and madness. Security fighters were scrambled to destroy the fleet but were completely wiped out by the CIS. Attempt at help Frequency jammers were mostly overridden by the Earth security forces close to the main continents who then used sniping and hit and run strikes to remove the CIS presence in their own places until the droids were withdrawn and moved up to siege joint land masses that had more population/resources to work with. This allowed Republic contact to inform some near by fleets on more exactly what was going on, they realized it was much worse than some CIS small insurrection and sent down their LAAT ships to aid Earth less advanced, less industrialized ships which were less than CIS gunships but similar in overall design. Earth ships were daily destroyed in conflicts with confederate droids using missile launchers. Clones fought across the planet but were no match for so many prepared force using enemies and native-ally tactics and despite capturing an entire city, were forced to recall in under a month when enemies headed their way with more artillery, taking the city's evacuees with them, except clone commandos who escaped to hold the capital of a major city on the planet. The capital was gigantic and had lots of parked speeders for cover to assist in mowing down droid after droid. The commandos waged a guerilla war against the droids, taking them out and freeing hundreds of people from prison camps. Commando droids were sent to the city, more effective despite costing more and aided by dwarf spider droids. They stood good against the Commandos, eventually taking them all out brutally and taking out generators to cause massive explosions that destroyed the city whole in weeks. Geonosian Help Geonosians were called in by the CIS to help ravage the planet and did, releasing furious hounds mostly but also sometimes engaging in combat directly against Earth security. Earth security won their fights however after long fighting deep in the desert with repeaters on tripods and dirty, dusty, sweaty work to repel the bugs and their hounds. The Geonosians withdrew to the fleet and slowly returned to their home. Major Earth Counter-strike Tanks were sent into the deep cold icy parts of the planet to send the droids there mining crystal-meng ore, a powerful ore that could be used in power packs to make them last longer with more power. Droids were driven out and the ore was found and used in large chunks to power cannons that they had carried down by small groups to the south to aid southern militia and less organized security teams as the deep south was not as educated. South of the planet, deep South Massive cannons ripped through CIS forces and sparked hope into the Earth forces which took boats to lighter south areas to finish off the CIS but were completely killed at close range by overwhelming CIS droids. Leaders Leaders of the planet were dragged like trash out of their residences across the ground, being spat by officers and fallen Jedi on and blasted. Skirmish for Navy Platform Zero B The Navy platform Zero B loaded some refueled ships with soldiers but the ships were blown up by incoming trident droids that completely annihilated every living thing on the platform, no matter how fast the defenders fired and how hard they fought, which was incredibly fast and extremely hard but no match for the ambushes and excellent tactics. ' Core Reaction People in the deeper Core felt troubled, one of their own distant members despite disputes over being in the core was attacked and they were helpless repelling CIS from other planets and the block was too strong for their amount of ready forces near by. Homing Spider droids Transports released homing spider droids. Burn managed to break into the overrun Republic garrison on the planet and sabotaged it to blow up and escaped, taking out many tacticians commanding the droids, allowing the Earth cities to not be wiped out any more by excellent tactics and Homing spider droids, but overall this was little help. Burn used up lots of his already draining energy and collapsed outside, wounded still. Defended Eastern Remnants Remaining Earthlings in the defended East sections were raided and marauded against and sent off deep into the desert to die. The confederates started mining operations protected by Dwarf Spider droids. Few High cities Some minor high levels tried sniping out of windows to keep back vulture droids and such but were eventually easily bombed down as they were nothing but minor forts (similar to the Nar Shadda Sky Palace in SWTOR) with few populace. Ending of the siege Few small cities remained and were looted by confederates. It would not recover fully ever, but small cities would start to do some business with Star Tours travel agency employees trying to replenish themselves from being so horribly looted but they were never the same. A Republic liberation force managed to arrive but had almost no land to work with setting up bases in as most had been completely ravaged. The confederates mostly had left after they deeply concentrated attack but the remnants were repelled. The Republic really was able to do little to help the remaining cities but guarantee them an extremely small fleet to keep watch at all times courtesy of Kota's Militia. Burn was recovered by Twilek female Jedi and clones in rubble and was taken to small medical tents and eventually Zade located him by searching through small towns and when he healed enough to leave urgent care was carried by him over to the ship. Virus A virus was released, similar to Blue Shadow Virus by newly hired scientists of the CIS who had stayed behind and it did madness to the few remaining cities. Revenge Angered at the Virus extremely, Zade sniped out multiple scientist escorts and then jumped down and tied some scientists up in rope out of his hand whilst firing with his wrist blaster with his other upon other escorts. He used his gauntlet blades to quickly finish the tied up scientists and shot crushing nets upon others. He then burned alive survivors. Burn Leaves One the remaining turrets were disabled, Zade left the planet with Burn, back to Coruscant which was chattering about the news for weeks. Burn severely blamed himself for not being strong enough but then realized it was not his fault. Seperatists The CIS cruelty had taken its toll with irreversible effects. Many far planets succeeded or talks about succeeded and fought each other, some scared of the Earth incident happening to them and others to keep the union in tact. The CIS has planned in fighting..... perhaps that would be how the Republic crumbles, not from violence, but from itself? Only time will tell. Until then the Earthlings had been part of the Republic but debated being part of the core and tried to keep in silence, mostly unmapped and un heard of and small and in easy to miss coordinates and was a pretty advanced planet but lacked too much city scape and had equal verdant, deserts and city areas and pretty good trade with it's moon which was pretty much only devoted to small companies. Earth had less repulsor technology and a lot of factories in some areas and suburban towns- all this was before the Seperatists raved it, however. Now a lot was swamp in some areas and few places remained intact. Remaining Earth populations raised domes to repel enemies The End Behind the scenes Earth is a planet introduced into Star Wars and for no reason should be assumed to be the same Earth today, as Star Wars is in a galaxy far away, a long time ago. Next Talus